V3 Yaoi One-Shots
by P4everSY
Summary: A variety of cute (and hot) one-shots featuring the V3 boys.
1. Chapter 1: Jealous (KokichiXShuichi)

**Hey, this is P4EverSY and welcome to my writing debut! I was inspired to write this after realising that there is a distinct lack of love towards the V3 boys (or rather, a distinct lack of them loving each other) on this site. I am still new at this, so I hope I can get better as I do more one-shots. Criticism will be considered and flames will not. Anyway, without further ado...**

* * *

It went without saying that some students would be more well liked then others. As time went on, the sixteen Ultimates formed little 'groups' with one another. There was one that was formed based on their desire to find out more about their situation, such as Kaede and Rantaro. One group was formed based around Tenko and Angie's bond with Himiko.

And then there was the trio of Kaito, Shuichi and Maki.

If there was any group that Kokichi hated, it was them. Under Kaito's leadership, the three of them had become strong. While many were still hesitant to place their trust in the assassin, you would be hard pressed to find anyone that didn't like Shuichi or Kaito.

Especially Kaito. Kaito's kind and supportive attitude made him the most popular student after Kaede. While the Ultimates were currently being led by Kaede, it was Kaito that was responsible for the cheerful atmosphere amongst them. His cheer was infectious and even those who considered him an idiot couldn't bring themselves to dislike him.

Except for Kokichi.

Kokichi _hated_ the Ultimate Astronaut. He hated how naive Kaito was about trusting everyone. He hated how loud and obnoxious he found the astronaut. But most of all... Kokichi hated how popular he was.

The Ultimate Supreme Leader was well aware that he was the most disliked student of all. The amount of people outside of DICE that actually took the time to get to know him could easily be counted on one hand. Even those precious few who tried were often driven away by Kokichi's lies and pranks before long.

Until he had met Shuichi Saihara, the Ultimate Detective. Shuichi had given everything he had to solving the enigma that was Kokichi Oma. Shuichi tolerated his lies and endured his pranks with no more than a mixture of bewilderment and determination. Kokichi had been delighted. He clung on to the other boy as often as possible and relished the feeling of having his expectations defied again and again. It didn't take long for feelings towards the detective to change into something more.

During one of Kokichi's games, he had managed to stab a knife into one of his own fingers. Shuichi had panicked, desperately searching for a first aid kit. Kokichi had partially expected to be called out on his stupidity and left to fend for himself. Shuichi had instead bandaged up his finger with care, concern evident in his expression. As the purple-haired boy enjoyed the feeling of the detectives fingers brushing his own, adoration for the other boy began to well up within him. So this was what it was like to fall in love? No one had ever induced such affection from him before. Giddy from his realisation, Kokichi Oma let out his trademark laugh throughout the rest of his impromptu treatment. The rest of his day was spent in his room, thinking up ways to woo his new crush.

Developing feelings for someone was a first for the Ultimate Supreme Leader. He actually felt nervous about what he would say to the other boy each time they spoke, leaving Kokichi more thankful then ever that he had been blessed with a world class poker face. He felt each of the detective's successes as if they were his own. He experienced all of Shuichi's worries and sorrow tenfold. Kokichi began to notice other things about the other boy that he had never considered before. Such as his lean figure, soft hair, expressive eyes and beautiful smile. The ultimate Supreme Leader soon found his thoughts and dreams invaded by visions of Shuichi, both innocent and not so innocent.

But whenever Kokichi saw him 'training' with Kaito, it awoke within him a jealousy unlike any he had ever known. Shuichi clearly held the astronaut in high esteem, idolising him and looking to Kaito for guidance. Shuichi was always on his guard around Kokichi, and yet he seemed so happy and relaxed around his new mentor. The prankster was never able to gain his crush's undivided attention if Kaito happened to be nearby.

When he encountered the boy of his dreams in the casino one day, playing one of the games there, he just had to take the opportunity to talk to him.

* * *

"Shuichi! It's been way too long since I last saw you! I missed you SO much!"

Shuichi looked up from the game and gave a resigned smile. He was almost used to Kokichi's antics by now. "We saw each other at breakfast, remember? It hasn't been that long."

"But all those other losers were there!"

Shuichi rolled his eyes and returned to the game. The Ultimate Detective was no longer paying the shorter boy any attention. That was unacceptable.

"Shuichi! Don't ignore me!"

"..."

"You're being super mean right now..."

"..."

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-!"

"Alright! C-calm down! What is it? Was there something you wanted?"

Fake crying had won the day yet again! As Shuichi stood up from the machine and collected his coins, Kokichi couldn't help but become curious.

"Soooo... Whatcha gonna use those coins on? Don't tell me-! Are you gonna get one of those hotel keys and-"

"NO! I would never-"

"Because I'd be MORE then happy to-"

"It's not like that at all! I was just getting a present for Kaito."

That soured Kokichi's mood. "Whaaaaaat? Kaito? Seriously? Why?"

Shuichi gave one of those smiles that were usually reserved for either Kaito or Kaede as he explained. "Well Kaito lost a lot of coins while gambling earlier. So I thought I'd get him something to make him feel better." Shuichi owed Kaito a lot after all.

This explanation did nothing to soothe the purple-haired boy.

"But... Why him!? He's just a stupid monkey!"

"No he's not! Stop it already, Kokichi!"

"It's toooooootally not fair! I like you way more then he does!" Kokichi chose to make his tantrum sound like another lie, so that he could safely vent his frustration without his true feelings becoming known. "He keeps hogging you all to himself, I keep missing out on flirting with my beloved Shuichi!"

"K-Kokichi!?"

Instead of objecting or trying calm the other down, the taller boy had an unusual reaction. His face had gone bright red and he was avoiding looking directly at the proclaimed liar. Said liar noticed almost immediately.

'Is this my chance?' The leader thought as he quickly came up with a new plan on the spot. He couldn't waste this opportunity.

"..."

"Hey, Shuichi..." He started by walking closer to his crush. Said crush responded by backing away until his back hit the wall. There was nowhere left to run, the shorter boy pressed both his hands to the wall on either side of the dark-haired boy's body in order to keep him in place.

"Y-yes?" Shuichi was clearly flustered.

"What do you think? Am I not the cutest thing in this school?"

"What on earth are you-"

"Of course not! That title goes to you, of course!"

"A-ah... that's not..."

"Aaaaand sexy! You've got that ultra nice body! I bet all that training hasn't hurt either!"

"...!" Shuichi was now in a state that no longer allowed the use of words. Time for the finishing blow.

"I wanna see!"

"Kokichi!? Wait, wait!" Shuichi was now looking straight at the other boy's face as he began to try and diffuse the situation. But it was too late for that.

Kokichi leapt up and stole a kiss. His hands had quickly moved behind the detective's head to keep him in place. Shuichi remained very still, not giving in to the kiss or trying to break away.

Just as the Ultimate Supreme Leader was going to break away laughing and explain away his actions as yet another lie, his wildest dreams began to come true. Shuichi wrapped his arms around the liar's neck as he started to carefully kiss back.

Kokichi wanted to fully indulge in his victory, as he parted his lips to try and sneak his tongue through. The other boy parted his own lips in response and the two were soon exploring each others mouths. The boys began to release sounds that went straight to their groins as the make out session became more intense. One of Kokichi's hands was now attempting to unbutton his partner's jacket and grope the chest underneath, Shuichi was running his fingers through purple locks as he tried to press their bodies as close together as possible.

Finally, the two were forced to part for air. They stared at one another for several minutes until one of them broke the silence.

"Neeheehee...! That was pretty fun! My beloved Shuichi looks like he had a good time!"

The Ultimate detective started trying to smooth his hair back down the rumpled mess his partner's fingers had left it in. "I can't believe that just happened..." As awkward as the silence had been, Kokichi's usual attitude quickly managed to get the mood back to something resembling normal.

At least until he decided to make an interesting observation.

"I can tell you liked it too, thanks to that massive tent you've got there!"

Shuichi froze, face now equal to a tomato in colour. "Uh... Well I... I've never... done this before, so I..."

Emboldened by this, Kokichi decided to push his luck and ask.

"Wanna come to my room?"

* * *

Shuichi pushed him down on his bed with surprising force. The two had been forced to restrain themselves from making out again on the way to the dorms, passion and youthful lust were hard to refuse. But now they were in the Ultimate Supreme Leader's bedroom and nothing was going to stop them now.

Kokichi pulled the other boy up on top of him and they began where they left of, shoving their tongues down their partner's throat. Only this time, they began to grind into each other. It took a while to find a good rhythm, but that hardly mattered to them. The young liar soon pushed the detective onto his back and began tearing off his jacket and shirt. Once Shuichi's upper body was clear of clothes, Kokichi sat up to admire the sight.

"Aaaaaahhh~! All that training DID pay off! I can't believe how hot you look right now!"

"Hey, it's not fair if I'm the only one who doesn't have a shirt. Can't you take yours off as well?" Shuichi clearly felt a bit out of his element. Kokichi complied with his crush's request, both his jacket and scarf hit the ground. He was surprised when Shuichi's lips latched on to his neck, Kokichi was even more surprised when a hand penetrated his pants and boxers and began stroking him. Loud moans began to echo throughout the room.

"Do you like that?" Shuichi pulled away from the other boy's neck and looked over the hickey he had just made, amused at the state he had the other boy in. He felt rather powerful right now. Lust had -for the most part- taken precedence over nervousness.

"N-Neehee-ah! D-don't you DARE stop! How did my beloved g-get so good at this!? Do I n-need to jealous?" Kokichi knew that Shuichi had probably never done this before, but he couldn't help but ask. If that god damned astronaut had gotten to him first...

"No. You're the only one I've ever even wanted to do this with." The detective was blushing in that way that made the other boy turn to mush. Then the dark haired boy decided to take a chance of his own. "Kokichi, the truth is... I like you." Any reply he might have gotten was cut off by a cry of ecstasy as the smaller boy came.

As Kokichi enjoyed the afterglow, he started processing what he just heard. Excitement of a different kind began to overtake him as he tried to quickly figure out his next course of action. He pulled himself out of Shuichi's arms (how long had he holding him?) and began pulling off the rest of their clothes.

His beloved Shuichi was now just sitting there naked, blushing and hard. That look in his eyes was getting Kokichi hot all over again. "P-please... just... don't leave me like this. I-I need-"

Kokichi knew what his new lover needed. He took an experimental lick. Shuichi shivered and let out a whimper.

"Awwww! You look so desperate! You're just the cutest, Shuichi! I bet you want me to suck your cock, right? Why don't you beg me? Come on, I won't blow you unless you beg me!" With that, Kokichi continued giving light and teasing touches to the length in front of him.

"Please! I'll do anything you want! Just stop teasing me!" Shuichi reacted just as Kokichi hoped he would!

"Oh? Anything?"

"Yes, anything!"

"Then say it out loud. What do you want me to do to you?"

"S-suck it. Please."

"I can't hear you~!" He was enjoying this way too much.

"SUCK. ME. OFF."

"My beloveds' wish is my command!" With that, Kokichi's mouth completely engulfed his soon-to-be-boyfriend's length.

"A-aaaaahhh...! Kokichi!" Shuichi's cries had him getting turned on all over again. Kokichi slowly took more into his mouth, almost succumbing to his gag reflex when the tip hit the back of his throat. The liar ran his tongue over any flesh it could reach as he bobbed his head up and down. The detective's fingers found their way into the purple locks, their grip slowly tightening over time. When Shuichi inevitably wound up tugging the other boy's hair, Kokichi discovered a new kink he never realised he had. The smaller boy let out a groan, causing vibrations that stimulated the dark-haired boy further.

'Next time, I'm definitely going to get Shuichi to pull my hair and fuck me. For now though...'

"Kokichi, I'm almost there!"

That was his cue. Kokichi removed himself from the taller boy's cock, intentionally denying the other their climax. "Now my beloved, you don't think I would let you come so soon did you?" A frustrated whine answered that question.

Kokichi reached under the bed and pulled out something that had seen plenty of use ever since he fell for the beautiful boy in front of him. Lube. He gave his fingers a generous coating.

"Now then. If there are no objections, then spread em'." He had a certain amount of trouble expressing his feelings directly, often hinting at them via lies and jokes. This was his way of asking permission to go further, a chance for Shuichi to choose what he wanted.

Shuichi understood this and chose to comply. Legs parted, allowing the shorter boy to place one of his fingers to the detective's entrance. It slowly slid in. Kokichi watched Shuichi's face, looking for any signs of discomfort. Finding none, he added another finger. As the two digits slid in and out, Shuichi let out a series of pleasured sighs.

"You can add another one, you know."

"Wow! You're taking my fingers so well! Do you do this to yourself often?" He had meant it as a joke, but...

"Yeah, I do." Kokichi hadn't expected that.

"Oh? And who were you thinking of?" He knew the most likely answer, but he wanted to hear it from the man himself.

"You, obviously. Now hurry up, already." Kokichi complied with his demands, thrusting his fingers in harder. Sighs became gasps.

"Y'know, I bet I could make you come from just my fingers. Isn't that riiiiiiiiight?" Teasing had always been one of the Ultimate Supreme Leader's hobbies, now it was becoming another one of his kinks.

"You could, but you won't." They both knew Shuichi was right, they both knew what was going to happen next. That didn't stop the teasing.

"Oh really? Not even if I do this?" With that, Kokichi aimed his digits for a certain spot he had found during his own self-love sessions. The effect almost had both of them coming. A sound that could only be described as the beautiful and sexy love-child between a whine and a moan was forced from Shuichi's lips. That was the hottest thing Kokichi had ever heard in his life. They needed each other. Now.

After applying a good dose of lube to his own cock, Kokichi hoisted Shuichi's legs over his shoulders. Placing his tip over the other's entrance, they looked each other in the eye.

"Hey, I probably should have mentioned this earlier." This was the moment of truth. The young liar's heart was beating so fast now.

"What is it?"

"I love you."

And with that, he pushed himself inside. Anything Shuichi had to say regarding his confession was forcefully replaced by another moan. Kokichi wasn't sure if it was a moan of pleasure or pain as he forced himself to stay still. Not an easy feat when your inside of the most cute boy you've ever met. Eventually, Shuichi's breathing slowed. He nodded, sending a silent message to continue. Kokichi started to thrust as slowly and gently as he could.

"Come on. You can do better then this, can't you?" Shuichi could be surprisingly forward when he was turned on. The shorter boy couldn't wait to see what kinds of sexy antics his new lover would come up with. But that was for later though, right now the Ultimate Detective wanted more. Kokichi would be sure to give it to him... after some more teasing.

"Neeheehee! Are you suuuuuure you want that? My beloved Shuichi might not be able to walk tomorrow!"

"I don't care! To hell with that! Just fuck me harder!" Shuichi could REALLY be forward when he was turned on. Demanding too. They were going to have so much fun together!

All pretense of gentleness and self-control went out the window as they began to fuck each other like rabid animals. Shuichi's legs fell from the other's shoulders, locking together around Kokichi's waist instead. Their lips met time and time again, their teeth colliding and drool going everywhere. A cornucopia of noises spilled forth from the two of them, creating one of the most arousing symphonies ever performed. Both of them were more flushed then they could ever remember being. Kokichi was sure that his sheets were going to smell like Shuichi and sex, and he never wanted it any other way. It was hot, messy and far from perfect, but the two of them hardly cared. It was everything they had ever wanted and more.

Finally, after suffering impact after impact to that special bundle of nerves, Shuichi screamed his partner's name as he came. Kokichi felt the other boy tighten around him, finishing him off within seconds of the other. They collapsed together and bathed in the afterglow.

'Wow.' Neither of them could believe what just happened. What -besides clean-up- came next?

"Hey Shuichi..."

"Mmm...?"

"Wanna be my boyfriend?"

* * *

"Don't you dare slack off this time!"

"Aww, come on Maki-Roll!"

"No excuses!"

"I'm not slacking! Right Shuichi?"

"Heh. If you say so."

Kokichi watched from a distance as a certain group started their training. He saw the way Kaito patted Shuichi's shoulder, as well as the way Shuichi looked at the other boy with admiration in his eyes. He wasn't jealous. Not at all.

'After all,' He thought with a smirk, 'My beloved and I have a date tomorrow!'

As he walked back to his dorm, he thought about the hotel key he had in his pocket. Maybe Shuichi could try spanking him? Perhaps Kokichi could bring out the handcuffs? The possibilities were endless...


	2. Chapter 2: If It's You (RantaroXShuichi)

A single ray of light pierced the night as Rantaro Amami navigated his way toward the library, flash-light in hand. Once inside, he scanned through one of the bookcases. He was desperate to find what he was looking for without being caught. He had spotted it during an earlier visit, so he knew where to look. Back then he had simply laughed it off, but now he couldn't stop thinking about it. It could be just what he needed to figure out his current dilemma. This dilemma was something had him up all night with confusing thoughts he didn't know how to deal with.

His eyes locked on to the object of his search. The unknown ultimate quickly grabbed it, cursing himself for not bringing something to carry it in. If anyone saw him with this, he would be screwed! Rantaro decided to risk it, unable to wait any longer. As he ran, he internally thought through his situation. If his suspicions were correct, how would he deal with it? What would he do? Finally, Rantaro made it back to his room. The adventurer let out a sigh of relief. He was sure he hadn't been seen.

He held his prize in his hands and looked it over. It was a book. The book seemed fairly innocent at first glance; the title was atrocious and easily forgettable, the cover had a picture of it's two protagonists and there was a cliche summary on the back. Careful examination of all of this confirmed Rantaro's suspicions on what kind of novel it was.

Rantaro Amami had -in the dead of the night- smuggled a boys love novel from the library and taken it back to his room. He thought back to what had led to this moment.

* * *

He had always thought that he was asexual. Thoughts and images of either sex had never made him feel even remotely interested. Rantaro had never even wanted to try a relationship. The green-haired boy had long since accepted this. He had much more important things to do then think about what other people look like naked and had been quite content with that fact.

The Ultimate ?'s opinion on the subject was now under fire, and it had all started with his imprisonment at the hands of Monokuma. So far, everyone had worked well together and no-one had died yet, but that could change at any time. But in spite of the situation -or perhaps because of it- many powerful bonds had formed between them. Rantaro had made quite a few friends here, but his closest friend here was unquestionably Shuichi Saihara.

Shuichi had seen through his fake smiles and managed to ease the worries in his heart. Under the Ultimate Detective's gentle concerns, Rantaro had finally managed to show a real smile. How long had it been since the last time he had been able to do that? Before he knew it, their friendship had become an essential part of Rantaro's life. These feelings of admiration and care became stronger and stronger until Shuichi had somehow become something truly precious to him.

Lately, the adventurer had caught himself staring at the other boy. His thoughts often drifted to Shuichi for no apparent reason and accidental touches made him flustered. He hadn't thought anything of it until one fateful night. With blurry images of limbs and flesh burning brightly in his dreams, Rantaro awoke to a rather... sticky situation.

He had never experienced anything like that before in his life. It was the first time he had ever experienced any kind of attraction towards someone. The green-haired boy was sure by now that he was falling in love with Shuichi. He wanted to kiss and cuddle the other boy so much. He wanted to protect that adorable smile and never let him go. The Ultimate detective had become every bit as precious to him as his beloved family. Rantaro felt like a fool for not noticing these feelings earlier.

Now he just needed to figure out if he was growing physically attracted to him as well. That was where the trashy boys love novel came in.

"What the hell am I about to do?" Mentally apologizing to the object of his affection, Rantaro Amami opened the book in question. After quickly giving up on the story, he skipped right ahead to the sex scene.

"Huh. This is kinda boring." The passages before him gave him nothing but a headache. He still had little interest in reading about two Marty-Sues getting it on. Just as Rantaro was about to end this awkward test, a thought occurred to him.

'What if it were Shuichi?'

Suddenly, the contents of the book became a lot more interesting. He could easily picture the smaller boy lying there, wearing nothing but a blush. He could just hear him begging to be touched. Rantaro imagined himself bringing Shuichi to the edge, of pushing himself inside his friend and sending them both to completion.

He quickly closed the book, flustered by the sudden feelings he felt within him. The Ultimate ?'s face was bright red and he found himself with a certain problem in his pants. Well... how was he going to deal with this?

* * *

The next night, as shortly after the 10pm announcement played, he heard the doorbell ring. Who would come to see him this late at night?

Opening the door revealed the very person he wanted to see most, Shuichi Saihara.

"Hey, hope I'm not bothering you..."

"Not at all! What is it? Did something happen?" Concern flooded through the adventurer's being.

"Kokichi decided to cover my bed in ice cream. Kirumi's still sick, so I was looking for some spare sheets. I wondering if you know where I can find some." Yeah, he could totally picture Kokichi doing such a stupid prank. He would be pretty amused, had the little leader targeted someone else.

"Stay in my room for the night!" Rantaro had offered before he had a chance to think it through.

"Huh? Are you sure?" Shuichi looked so surprised. It made the taller boy want to hug him and plant kisses all over his face.

"Of course. Mi Casa, Su Casa. My bed, your bed." He could never refuse the other boy, especially if it meant spending more time with him.

"Thank you so much! I promise I'll pay you back!" The detective was giving him that beautiful smile that seemed to light up the world around him.

"Don't worry about it! If anything, I'm the one that owes you!" That was true. Aside from making Rantaro feel better about everything, he had offered to help the green-haired boy find his sisters. On top of all that, Shuichi was even kind enough to give him several well thought out presents. Rantaro didn't believe that he would ever be able to repay the other boy for everything he had done.

As Shuichi walked inside and sat down on his bed, the adventurer's heart began to beat out of his chest.

'I don't think I'm going to get much sleep tonight.'

As it turns out, Rantaro was right. As he lay on one side of the bed with his back to the detective, Shuichi was situated on the other side with his own back to the taller boy. Rantaro had never seen the other boy without his black jacket, but Shuichi had decided to sleep wearing just his white button-up and boxers. The taller boy decided to sleep as he usually did, wearing nothing but his underwear.

'This feels so awkward!' Rantaro could feel the detective' warmth radiating right next to him. He could smell the other boy's scent. His instincts screamed at him to wrap an arm around his crush. The taller boy decided that if he was going to be awake all night, he might as well put that time to use and admire his beautiful friend. That wasn't creepy, right?

As Rantaro rolled over to face Shuichi, the boy in question also decided to do the same. Surprised, the two stared at each other for a full minute. Finally the green-haired boy gave a slight chuckle.

"You can't sleep either?"

"No. I'm not keeping you up am I?"

"Not at all! It's just one of those nights!" Rantaro was well aware of how transparent that lie was.

"Mmm... Hey thanks..."

"For what?"

"For looking out for everyone."

"Huh? I haven't done anything special."

"Of course you have." Shuichi stated this fact as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Rantaro was bewildered. "You help keep the peace, look after our more... eccentric friends and can keep your cool even when Monokuma is threatening us. I'm not exaggerating when I say that you are a big part of why we've been able to hold out for so long."

Rantaro felt so touched. He had just been trying to help out... Did his actions really have that big of an effect? The Ultimate ? didn't believe that he could be capable of something like that. But knowing that Shuichi felt that strongly about him made the taller boy feel truly happy.

"I... never thought about it like that..."

"You really should give yourself more credit. I trust you, so you should do the same."

Rantaro could barely believe what he was hearing. How could the detective trust him so much when he didn't know what the green-haired boy's talent was? Perhaps he should try believing in himself a bit more... After all, the boy he loved clearly held him in high regard.

If he was going to believe in himself, maybe it was time to take a chance.

"Hey Shuichi..." He placed a hand on the other boy's shoulder. "You have no idea how much that means to me. Of how much _you_ mean to me."

"..." Shuichi started to blush. He inched closer to the taller boy. "I just stated the facts."

"I haven't felt this content in a long time. That's thanks to you, y'know." Rantaro also moved closer to the smaller boy. Their faces were so close now, they could feel the warmth of the other's breath. "There's... something I want to tell you."

"W-what is it...?" The detective's gaze seemed to flick down for just a second, towards a certain pair of lips.

"I...I..." He had never been at such a huge loss for words before. As he tried to organize his thoughts, he failed to realize that his body had decided to act on it's own. The two boys drew even closer to one another...

...and they finally closed the gap.

'So soft...' By the time Rantaro understood what was going on, the two of them were already sharing a soft kiss. It wasn't anything fancy, just the gentle pressing of lips, but it was enough. They soon parted, staring at each other with clear affection in their eyes.

"That was... so nice." Shuichi was the first to speak up, expression content.

"Yeah..." All felt right with the world. The adventurer couldn't imagine anything better then this. "Hey Shuichi, I like you a lot. Would you be my boyfriend?" He finally said the words he had been agonizing over and it felt great.

"Yes, of course! I really like you too!" NOW it felt perfect. The Ultimate detective was his first love and the source of many other 'firsts' for Rantaro. He looked forward to sharing many other new experiences with his new boyfriend.

This perfect moment was broken when the shorter boy moved slightly, brushing against something hard. Shuichi quickly noticed the situation -to the taller boy's mortification- and started turning red.

'When did that even happen!? Uuuugghhh! Why did this have to happen NOW!? Shuichi's going to think-'

"Do you want any help with that?"

What?

Just... what? Was this really happening!?

"I-I'm sorry! You don't have to-"

"It's fine. I want to. Honestly, I've been trying to fight off the exact same thing ever since you stripped down for bed." Rantaro never would have guessed.

"If you're okay with it, then..." If Shuichi wanted to do it then far be it for Rantaro to refuse him.

The detective quickly pulled the covers away and lowered his boyfriend's underwear, just enough to reveal his erection. After a quick glance up to his favorite pair of eyes in the world, Shuichi gave the length a tentative lick.

The reaction was immediate. Rantaro gave a small groan, encouraging the dark-haired boy's efforts. He took the tip in his mouth and carefully started sucking on it.

"Ahh... Ahh...S-Shuichi, you feel... so- Ah!" The smaller boy had begun slowly bobbing his head, taking more and more of the length into his mouth each time. Small groans came from Shuichi's throat as he worked, the whole situation had him completely turned on and touching himself. Suddenly, Rantaro had an idea, he wasn't going to let his boyfriend have all the fun!

"H-hang on a minute!"

"Hm? Is something wrong?" Shuichi pulled away from his (highly enjoyable) task and frowned. Had he done something wrong?

"I want to try something." It was actually an idea from that trashy smut book. The thought of doing it with the amazing boy in front of him was much too tempting. "Lie down for a second."

"Alright." Shuichi was smiling, excited to see what the green-haired boy wanted to try. Rantaro crawled on top of the other boy, crotch to the detective's face, and revealed the smaller boy's own hardness. The adventurer took it into his mouth, as Shuichi resumed sucking on the taller boy. The two of them were moaning around each other's cocks, slowly driving the other insane.

Several minutes later, Shuichi pulled away.

"If you keep doing this, I'll-" Rantaro pulled away, licking his lips.

"Come? Do you want to come in my mouth? Or do you want me to do something else to you?" He almost couldn't believe what was coming out of his mouth! Everything about his new boyfriend made him feel different. Rantaro was now sure that if it were anyone else, he wouldn't be interested. But with the detective, he found himself wanting to do anything and everything with him, including mind-blowing sex. The only person who could bring out this side of Rantaro Amami was the boy he had grown to love.

Rantaro quickly decided that he was definitely Shuichi-sexual.

"I-ah!" The source of the adventurer's passions barely had time to respond, as Rantaro turned around and slipped his hands up his shirt to play with his nipples. "I w-want you to-ah,t-take me."

"Oh? How do you want it?" The green-haired boy was enjoying this way too much. Shuichi's reactions were just the cutest!

"Can I ride you?" Was Shuichi a covert pervert? Rantaro suspected he was.

"But of course!" And with that, he quickly making a trip to his room's bathroom and returned with some lotion. Shuichi positioned himself on his hands and knees to make the preparation easier, as Rantaro coated his fingers. The first finger went in without much trouble.

"Is this okay? Not too uncomfortable?"

"It's fine. You can add another one if you want." The second finger met with more resistance. As they went in and out, Shuichi made several small sounds that indicated neither pleasure or pain. Rantaro was determined to change that for the better. Remembering the contents of the Marty-sue travesty/boys love novel, he carefully started adjusting the angle of his fingers.

Before long, his efforts bore delicious fruit.

"AAAAAHH! Rantaro!" Shuichi's arms failed to keep him upright as he collapsed. The adventurer happily continued abusing the newfound sweet-spot. A third finger soon got added into the mix, leaving the detective a barely coherent, moaning mess.

"Please! H-hurry up and d-do it already!"

"Are you sure? You're still pretty tight." The last thing Rantaro wanted was to hurt the other boy.

"Yes! I-I'm losing my mind here! I n-need you!" That went straight to the green-haired boy's cock.

"Okay, just give me a minute." Rantaro applied plenty of lotion to his length and sat with his back against the headboard. Shuichi climbed onto his lap and started carefully lowering himself, slowly allowing himself to be impaled. Tears started to appear in the dark-haired boy's eyes as he was filled up.

"Shuichi! Don't force yourself!" The shorter boy rested their foreheads against one another, relishing the closeness in spite of the pain.

"I'll b-be f-fine, just... give me a s-second."

The following few moments felt torturous for the green-haired boy as he fought against his instincts. After what seemed to be an eternity, Shuichi placed his hands on his boyfriend's shoulders as he slowly moved up and down. Rantaro placed his own hands on the dark-haired boy's waist to help steady him. Before long, they developed a tantalizing rhythm that was slowly going faster and faster. Grunts and sighs of sweet pleasure filled the air.

"I'm really glad that I get to do this with you. You mean so much to me." As Shuichi spoke those words, he rested their foreheads together. Both boys smiled at each other. Even during such a carnal act, their love and affection clearly showed. Perhaps this was the difference between regular sex and making love.

"I've travelled all over the world and met a lot of people, you're the only one who has ever made me feel this way. I love you so much. Thank you for being in my life." As these (immensely sappy) words were spoken, Rantaro wrapped his arms around his beloved. This caused a slight change in the angle of his thrusts, allowing him to finally hit the smaller boy's prostate.

Shuichi's back arched in pleasure as that all-important spot was abused. His cries were becoming louder and louder. His attempts at saying something coherent became impossible, but Rantaro understood him anyway. He redoubled his efforts at pleasing his boyfriend.

Not long after, his efforts finally produced the best result possible. Shuichi screamed out the adventurer's name as he came. To Rantaro, it was the most wondrous sight in the world. A bit of seed spattered near his mouth, which he quickly licked off. A few more thrusts later and it was Rantaro's turn to come, calling his partner's name in ecstasy.

* * *

The two lay in bed, holding one another. They were too content in the wake of their act to speak (or clean up). It didn't take long for Shuichi to fall asleep, a wonderful smile on his face.

As Rantaro joined him in blissful slumber, he realised two things:

These feelings were something he would only ever feel towards Shuichi Saihara and him alone.

Somebody probably heard them making incredibly loud love. There would probably be questions, teasing, congratulations, complaints or awkwardness. Perhaps even a combination of these things.

Oh well. They could deal with it (and the clean up) in the morning. So long as they were together, all was right with the world.


End file.
